Réconfort
by Rieval
Summary: Quelqu'un a besoin d'être réconforté ... SLASH ULTRA LIGHT.


**Titre** : _Réconfort_

**Auteur** : Rieval

**Spoiler** : Trinity – Saison 2 - Episode 6.

**Rating** : R – Slash Ultralight

**Pairing** : lisez et vous verrez …

**Résume** : quelqu'un a besoin d'un peu de réconfort.

**_Résumé de l'épisode Trinity_**

_L'équipe du Colonel Sheppard découvre sur une planète dévastée – ayant abrité la civilisation des Dorondans, alliée des Anciens – ce qui pourrait être la plus fabuleuse source d'énergie jamais créée par les Anciens. McKay est persuadé qu'il pourra dompter cette dernière, las, il échoue, entraînant la mort d'un collègue – le docteur Collins – et la destruction d'une bonne partie du système solaire où se trouvait la machine. Son arrogance lui vaut aussi de perdre la confiance d'Elisabeth Weir et de Radeck Zelenka mais surtout celle de John Sheppard._

**ooOOoo**

J'ai besoin d'une douche. Une _lonnngue_ douche. Mais pas chaude, non, une douche fraîche, juste ce qu'il faut pour délasser mes muscles endoloris par la fatigue. J'ai toujours aimé les douches tièdes ou froides. Elles me rappellent mon enfance : mes vacances passées chez ma grand-mère qui n'avait pas l'eau chaude et les bains dans les torrents glacés. De toute manière, c'est meilleur pour la santé (1) et je me dois de montrer l'exemple. Donc, douche froide.

Je me dirige vers mon petit cabinet de toilette lorsque des coups timides retentissent à ma porte. Je jette machinalement un coup d'œil à ma montre. 21 :15. Je sais qui est derrière cette porte mais j'avais espéré avoir suffisamment de temps pour cette fichue douche. Les trois derniers jours ont été particulièrement éprouvants avec la mort horrible de Collins et bien sur la destruction des trois quarts d'un système solaire, j'ai vraiment besoin d'évacuer le stress. Commencer par cette douche, dont je rêve littéralement depuis plusieurs heures, aurait vraiment été une bonne chose. Malheureusement, elle devra attendre.

J'ouvre la porte. Comme je m'y attendais, Rodney se tient sur le seuil, l'air misérable.

« Je … Je peux entrer ? »

Autant dire que la question me prend au dépourvu : Rodney McKay demandant une autorisation, c'est sans aucun doute une première. Habituellement, Rodney frappe – quand même – entre, et se dirige d'un pas tranquille et assuré vers le lit. Il s'assoit, et ses mains commencent leur ballet, accompagnées du flot habituel de commentaires et d'observations, sur les Anciens, Atlantis, ses travaux en cours et, bien évidemment, sur sa dernière mission. Je crois sincèrement que c'est a moi qu'il réserve _ces_ derniers.

Ce n'est pas que Rodney ne soit pas expansif. Je peux vous assurer qu'une fois lancé et pour peu qu'il juge le sujet à la hauteur de son intellect, il devient intarissable. Et surtout, il s'anime complètement : ses yeux pétillent, sa voix vibre et ses mains, wow, ses mains deviennent des être vivants à part entière. Il est juste persuadé qu'il a l'air _ridicule_ s'il ne parle pas science quantique. Comme si seul le _Docteur_ Rodney McKay était digne d'être entendu et reconnu. Quelle erreur ! Et quel gâchis … Rodney, _l'homme,_ a tant à offrir. Et justement, depuis qu'il prend part à ces missions d'exploration, ce Rodney là commence à pointer le bout de son nez.

Seulement je crains que les derniers événements n'aient change beaucoup de choses.

Participer à ces missions d'exploration est sa plus grande fierté et je sais que faire parti de l'équipe du Colonel Sheppard est sa plus grande réussite. Il ne l'avoue pas, enfin, pas directement, mais son corps le trahit lorsqu'il évoque leurs exploits du jour. C'est peut-être à cause de cela qu'il n'en parle qu'à moi.

Moi, son ami, confident et amant.

J'ai du rester silencieux un peu trop longtemps, parce que lorsque je me reconcentre sur mon invité surprise, je vois clairement ses épaules s'affaisser et entend distinctement le petit soupir de déception devant mon manque de réaction.

« Et bien … bon … tant pis, je veux dire … tu es manifestement occupé … alors … alors je repasserais plus tard … demain peut-être ? »

Par tous les Saints ! Comment un homme dont le QI est aussi élevé peut-il parfois se comporter de manière aussi stupide ? Je décide de stopper ces bêtises de manière radicale en l'agrippant par les épaules et en le tirant, gentiment mais fermement, à l'intérieur. Il se laisse faire sans un mot.

La porte se referme derrière lui avec un petit wooosh. Je peux voir la tension dans ses épaules et son immobilité ne me dit rien de bon. Je m'approche de lui doucement.

Ses yeux sont perdus dans le vague. Et ils sont rouges.

Il a pleuré.

Le voir comme ça m'emplit soudain d'une envie folle de le prendre dans mes bras, de le bercer en le couvrant de baisers et de ne plus le lâcher. Je refrène cette impulsion. Elle ne donnerait rien de bon. Rodney a besoin de parler, de « cracher le morceau » comme dirait ma mère.

Il tient quelque chose dans sa main. Un bout de papier chiffonné.

« Rodney. »

Il ne répond pas, son attention est ailleurs. Il fixe le morceau de papier, me regarde, hésite un moment puis me le tend avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur le lit. A présent, c'est moi qui fixe le papier. Je le déplie. Plusieurs colonnes de chiffres sont alignées la. Le parfait charabia. Je me retourne vers Rodney. Je dois avoir l'air suffisamment perdu parce qu'il prend la peine de m'expliquer sans que j'ai à poser de question.

« C'est un relevé de télémétrie. Il a été fait lors de notre premier passage sur …. »

Sa voix se perd un moment mais il reprend presque aussitôt le contrôle de lui-même.

« Kavanaugh vient de me le faire parvenir. Je … je n'avais même pas pensé à l'examiner avant de …. »

Il stoppe à nouveau, apparemment incapable d'en dire plus. Je regarde une fois encore le document. Certains résultats ont été soulignés en rouge. Je ne comprend pas jusqu'à ce que je vois les deux petits symboles qui se trouvent à côté des mêmes résultats, des petits symboles universels : ceux représentants les sexes masculins et féminins (2).

« Ce sont les planètes qui sont … qui _étaient_ vraisemblablement … »

Cette fois, les larmes l'empêchent de continuer et il ravale un sanglot avant de détourner la tête et de reprendre son examen du mur.

Je restais à fixer les deux petits symboles quand soudain je comprends leur signification.

Les planètes dont les coordonnées étaient désignées par les petits symboles devaient avoir été _habitées_ !

_JE VAIS TUER CETTE PETITE ORDURE DE KAVANAUGH_ !

Mais avant …

Je m'installe sur le lit et attire Rodney contre moi. Comme je l'avais prévu, ce simple geste suffit pour faire craquer le petit génie d'Atlantis. Il me raconte tout entre deux sanglots. Ses mains saisissent mon tee-shirt qui se retrouve trempé en quelques minutes.

Il me raconte la réaction d'Elisabeth sa fureur, ses cris, et son incapacité à s'excuser, à s'expliquer. J'imagine sans peine cette scène. Elle l'a sans doute à peine écouté, encore abasourdie par la nouvelle du désastre.

Et puis il y a le Colonel Sheppard. Rodney me dit comment ce dernier l'a évité depuis leur retour, comment il a finalement pu le « coincer » devant un transporteur. Il me dit sa tentative maladroite pour s'excuser et faire comprendre à cet homme qu'il admire, dont il est si fier d'être _l'ami_, qu'il fera tout pour se racheter, pour prouver à nouveau qu'il est digne de sa confiance. Il me dit enfin sa douleur lorsqu'il a compris que jamais plus Sheppard ne lui accorderait cette confiance.

J'écoute. Et j'ai mal.

Je me contrôle pour ne pas pleurer. Ce n'est pas si dur, parce que je suis aussi furieux.

J'ai beaucoup d'estime pour Elisabeth et pour Sheppard mais je crois que je vais avoir une petite conversation _amicale_ avec ces deux là pour leur dire ma façon de penser !

Pourquoi faut-il toujours que l'être humain cherche un bouc émissaire à la colère qu'il aimerait diriger contre lui-même ? Et pourquoi faut il – dans le cas présent – que le dit bouc émissaire, j'ai nommé le docteur Rodney McKay, aime tant les mélodrames … Cela ne rend pas les choses aisées, au contraire !

Je caresse les cheveux de Rodney et je lui explique. Il faut qu'il sache, qu'il comprenne : ce qui est arrivé est sa faute, mais il n'en porte pas _seul_ le fardeau.

Il secoue la tête. Non, c'est sa faute. Il est responsable.

Diable, mais cet homme est plus têtu qu'une mule !

« Rodney ! Tu a beau être le chef de l'expédition scientifique, Elisabeth en est le chef politique et Cadwell et Sheppard les chefs militaires, ils ont chacun accepté en ayant conscience des risques et … »

« Ils me faisaient confiance et j'ai échoué ! »

Là, c'est clair je vais m'énerver ! Je le saisis par les épaules et le secoue un peu, juste histoire de faire entrer un peu de bon sens dans cette cabosse de canadien.

« Non, Rodney, _NOUS_ avons échoué, _nous_, pas _toi_. Que tu reprennes à ta charge les succès, passe encore, mais pas les échecs. » J'essaye de prendre un ton léger. En temps normal, Rodney réagirait immédiatement en précisant que les dits succès sont effectivement _son_ œuvre, mais là, sa psyché en a pris un tel coup qu'il se tait. Il me fixe, l'incompréhension écrite sur son visage, les yeux embués de larmes.

Je décide d'enfoncer le clou.

« Crois-tu qu'Elisabeth ou que Sheppard soient assez _naïfs_ pour se laisser avoir par ton seul charme ? Ils ne sont pas arrivés là par hasard Rodney : se sont des leaders, habitués à analyser les faits et à agir en conséquences. Ils se sont trompés. Nous nous sommes tous trompés. »

Il continue à me fixer mais je vois son regard perdre de son incertitude. Ahhhhhh, l'idée commence à faire son chemin, bien.

« Rodney. Nous sommes une équipe, un collectif, nous prenons des décisions ensemble. La mort de Collins aurait du … » Il ouvre la bouche pour m'interrompre, mais je pose immédiatement l'index de ma main droite sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. « … _nous_ faire comprendre immédiatement que l'entreprise était hautement hasardeuse, mais nous avons sciemment choisi de passer outre, d'ignorer cet avertissement. Nous voulions y croire Rodney, _tous_. Elisabeth, Sheppard, Caldwell, et même moi ! Croire que nous pourrions disposer du moyen de détruire les wraith. Nous nous sommes trompés et nous devrons _tous_ vivre avec les conséquences de cette erreur, » je lui tend le papier, « même, les plus horribles. »

Il prend le papier et le chiffonne le réduisant à une petite boule au creux de son poing, il me regarde et hoche la tête, puis il me fait le plus beau des cadeaux : il me sourit, un sourire vrai qui atteint ses yeux et illumine son visage.

« Merci. »

C'est juste un murmure.

Je me penche vers lui et je l'embrasse, sur le front d'abord, il ferme les yeux, puis sur les deux joues, son sourire s'agrandit, et enfin sur les lèvres, je sens son corps frémir. Mais je peux dire qu'il est encore tendu. Tout n'a pas encore été dit, alors j'attends.

« Et toi ? »

Heu là, la question me prend un peu au dépourvu, et moi quoi ?

« Peut-être que nous sommes tous, » il me regarde, son petit sourire flotte toujours sur ses lèvres et ses dernières me rendent un peu beaucoup complètement gaga, puis il reprend, « responsables, mais j'ai … j'ai quand même un grosse part de cette responsabilité à mon actif et j'ai perdu la confiance de, » il fait un geste vague de la main, pousse un petit soupir et plonge ses yeux dans les miens, « alors, je pensais que peut-être que tu … que toi … »

Je l'interromps immédiatement.

« Non et oui. »

Il me regarde. Cette fois avec un petit air ahuri qui le rend absolument irrésistible.

J'aurais du les voir venir ces questions. Rodney est si prévisible. Ou bien, c'est tout simplement que je le connais si bien.

« Que … Comment … !»

Hummm. Autant conclure et passer à autre chose.

Comme par exemple une douche fraîche à _deux_.

Je me lève du lit et m'agenouille juste devant lui.

« _Non_, je n'ai pas perdu confiance en toi, et _oui_, je t'aime toujours. »

Je vois à nouveau un sourire se former sur son visage. Je sèche doucement avec mon pouce les dernières traces de larmes sur ses joues et je me lève, lui tendant la main.

« Viens. »

« Où … Quoi ? »

Je lui souris.

« Tu verras, c'est une surprise. »

Il prend ma main.

Cette douche va être la meilleure des dix dernières années ! J'entraîne un Rodney pas du tout réticent vers la salle de bain. Je le regarde se déshabiller et je réfléchis au supplice que je vais bien pouvoir faire subir au docteur Kavanaugh.

Sa prochaine visite médicale sera des plus complètes. Ce qui inclus bien évidemment examen rectal et prises de sang. Beaucoup de prises de sang : les veines c'est parfois si difficile à bien piquer du premier coup, et puis, je n'ai jamais été très doué avec une aiguille.

Quant à l'examen rectal …

Je suis un professionnel et il n'est évidemment pas question de renier le serment d'Hippocrate, mais foi d'écossais, je vais lui faire passer l'envie de torturer ses collègues à cette petite fouine.

« Carson ? Ca va. »

Je me retourne vers Rodney. Rodney qui est nu. Huuuuuu, oui, oui, oui, ça va, ça va même très bien.

Jamais une douche n'aura autant mérité d'attendre !

**Finis ! **

**Cette fic' est dédicacée aux fans du McBeck, dont Teli et Frozen sont les fières représentantes.**

(1) Surtout pour l'éclat de la peau mesdemoiselles !

(2) Les voici - ♀♂- mais ce n'est pas sûr que ça passe sur !


End file.
